1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for detecting a beta-glucan having affinity to dectin-1 receptor in a human cell; more particularly, a method for quantifying the amounts of beta-glucan having affinity to dectin-1 receptor in a human cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beta-glucan, a major component of the cell wall of fungi or yeasts, has been proven to have the ability to stimulate a macrophage secrete cytokines and strengthen the function of phagocytosis. The immunoregulation of glucan depends on the degree of branch, the length of polymer and the structure thereof.
Beta-glucans can be classified as particulate forms and soluble forms according to different solubility. A particulate beta-glucan, such as zymosan, usually has a larger molecular size and a soluble glucan, such as glucan phosphate, usually has a smaller molecular size. Either form of beta-glucan has the immunomodulatory functions once beta-glucan binds to the carbohydrate-binding domain of dectin-1 that is known as the exclusive receptor of beta-glucan. The binding of beta-glucan to dectin-1 initiates the signal transduction in an activating cell and thus enhances its productions of reactive oxygen species (ROS) and phagocytosis (Brown and Gordon, 2003, Immunity 19(3):311-315).
The beta-glucans with main chain of beta 1,3 linkage is known as beta 1,3-glucan, which may comprises beta 1,6 branch linkages (beta 1,3/1,6-glucan) has the best immunomodulatory functions. On the other hand, neither a glucan comprising a beta 1,4 branch linkage nor a glucan comprising less than 7 residues is shown to bind to dectin-1 and acts as an immunomodulator (Herre et al., 2004, Molecular Immunology 40(12):869-876). Thus, the immunomodulatory functions of beta-glucans depend on their structures or, in precisely speaking, their binding affinity to the receptor, denctin-1.
In another aspect, an antigen presenting cell, such as a macrophage or a dendritic cell, highly expresses denctin-1. Dectin-1 has been found to be the exclusive receptor of beta-glucan. It is able to recognize a beta-glucan with a specific configuration. However, it has been shown that the gene polymorphism of dectin-1 between different species affects its ability to recognize beta-glucan and thus impacts the immunomodulatory activities of different beta-glucan when applied in different mammals. The similarity in amino acid sequences of mouse dectin-1 and human dectin-1 is only about 60%, so an animal model established on mice fails to screen and identify the beta-glucans having immunomodulatory activities in humans.
The conventional methods or the current quantitative commercial assay (Megazyme from Megazyme International Ireland Ltd., Bray Business Park, Bray, Co. Wicklow, Ireland) for detecting beta-glucans is on the basis of the chemical structure, with those beta-glucans can be digested by exo-beta 1,3 gluconase and beta-glucosidase (Megazyine Assay Procedure). However, the beta-glucan having immunomodulatory activity cannot be identified. A rapid and effective method is needed for detecting a beta-glucan having immunomodulatory activity in a human cell.